Compounds having an isocyanate group are extensively used in the field of polymer chemistry due to the excellent reactivity of the isocyanate group therein. Especially, compounds having both a polymerizable unsaturated group and an isocyanate group in their molecules have a high possibility of being usable in various industrial fields, because those two functional groups can respectively participate in various reactions with different reaction mechanisms. One of the compounds provided from this viewpoint is an isocyanate compound of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R is hydrogen atom or lower alkyl group (e.g. methyl ethyl) (Japanese Patent Application (unexamined) No. 115557/1985).
Many derivatives of the above compounds are also proposed in EP-A 85304739.7. They are useful in the field of coating or plastics.